


Mahna Mahna

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: I could never really take Glory seriously.Artist: MuppetsVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2003.





	Mahna Mahna




End file.
